In the past, laser systems have required ultra precise alignment to maintain peak power and accuracy. In laboratory experiments of laser optics, a system precisely aligned which is left to sit over night will usually drift off target. This can be caused by a variety of reasons which include slight changes in temperature or humidity. The accuracy required to be maintained is difficult in a laboratory much less on a mobile instrument without automatic boresight. The amount of movement required for auto boresight is so fine that standard mechanisms with sliding surfaces do not work. Surface texture and break-away friction cause the mirrors to move uncontrollably. Therefore, an accurately controllable mount that has precise adjustment is needed.
With the above need in mind, it is an object of this invention to provide a novel devise that improves the state-of-the-art in terms of sensitivity and stability of mechanised prism mounts.
Another object of this invention is to provide a highly stable 2-axis angular adjust prism mount which is sensitive enough for auto boresight with a range of plus or minus 0.75 milliradians (1.5 milliradians total travel) and 10 microradians resolution.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a device that uses leverage to increase sensitivity, pivot points to transfer motion, and a one piece machined diaphragm flexure to move a prism smoothly and predictably while maintaining stability during extremely fine 2-axis angular adjustments.
A further object of this invention is to provide a diaphragm flexure which has the center of rotation close to the reflective surface of a prism mounted thereon to reduce translational error.
Still a further object of this invention is to provide an adjusting mechanism that utilizes a flexing member that has a reduction in the overall size of the adjusting device over the prior arrangements.
Other advantages of this invention will be obvious to those skilled in this art.